Azarath's burning
by Cult'r
Summary: Azarath, Ravens 'home' is in the grip of a civil war, calling in to help quell the riots,Raven is told she isn't going back home to Earth. With only Beast Boy for comfort and company, will our duo get home, hitched or killed? Rated T for themes and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I will be finishing "Moniker of Soul" soonish, but I thought I may as well start a longer FF, instead of short ish ones. So here we go, without further ado, I present to you, "Azarath's burning".**

**Summary: Raven is called back to Azarath to help stop Rebels that want reforms in the matriarchal society. But when outright war breaks out, can the titans bring peace to the streets again? Who is Squire? Why is he reluctant to harm Raven? And why is he so intent on destroying Azarath utterly? And perhaps most importantly, will Beast boy finally ask **_**the**_** question?**

"_I need you and your friends to help Azarath. Rebels threaten our way of life. The council of the families is close to declaring war, or exiling all off the men folk. The Rebels have given us two weeks to give them the same rights as the matriarchs, which they are going to refuse. Rioting is breaking out in the streets. And there is talk of initiating Protocol One. And I am sorry about this, but if you come and help us, the Council aren't going to let you go back to Earth. I shall collect you in four days' time, say your goodbyes my daughter. – Arella. "_

Raven sat in her room, remembering the message sent by her mother.

"What….now?" She said to herself. She looked around her room, photos of her friends, her mother and her home filled her desk, and it was less dark and 'spooky' than it just less than a year before.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, It isn't locked."

Garfield Logan appeared from the other side, "Raven, anything wrong? You've been in your room for three days now."

Raven ran and tackle hugged him, tears ran down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"R..Raven? What's wrong?"

"I..It's Azarath. T..They want me to go back. F..for…for good." She cried even more.

"What? How…Why?"

"Civil war Gar, civil war has broken out."

"…Rae…what are you going to do?"

She stared deeply into his eyes, those green gems of eyes. She had always liked those eyes.

"I..I…I don't know Gar." And, for the first time, she kissed him softly on the lips, within seconds she withdrew from it, blushing furiously.

"S…Sorry."

He looked at her, and without a word, placed his lips to hers.

Somewhere in the tower, a light bulb shattered. A cry of "What the hell?" came from the direction of Robin and Starfire's room.

"_**Far away, in the field of golden lilies,**_

_**The queen did mated with lust,**_

_**The Squire saw, the demons mind,**_

_**His sword did turn to rust…" **_Raven sang under her breath, Gar lay next to her on her bed, Ravens head resting on his chest.

"Sorry Gar…Really I am."

The next morning, Raven awoke to a photo, placed where Beast boy slept. It was of the pair of them, sleeping, her head on his shoulders and his head resting on her head, it had been taken on the way home from going to the Titans East tower.

Tears began flowing from her eyes again. It was a while before she came down to the main room, and when she walked through the door, she was met with a glare from Robin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He yelled.

"I..I.."

"Get out then! Pack up and go!" He continued yelling.

Beast boy looked at Robin and ran at him, swinging a fist for his chest.

"Don't speak to her like that! You think she wants to go?" He screamed at Robin.

"Do you think I care? She will go, because that's just how she is."

"Fine…then I'm going with her." Beast boy glared at Robin one last time, before walking up to Raven.

"Come, you can help me pack..If we're going, that is."

"Robin, you're right, I'm going because it's just how I am...Good luck explaining to Star how you lost two members of your team before breakfast." She said, and led Beast Boy to her room, to help with 'packing', but even Starfire knew what they were really going to do.

The pair finally finished packing before a portal opened up in Ravens room.

"Raven, daughter. It is time." Arella Roth said.

"Mother…"Raven said, her voice quivering slightly.

"And, I take it this_ man _is here to wish you goodbye?"

"No, he's…he's coming with me."

"The council will be annoyed Raven, you do realise that you are to be married right? That is the onl-" Arella was thrown into an empty shelf by Ravens aura.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO GO TO AZARATH JUST TO BE MARRIED?" Raven screamed at the top of her voice.

"No, it is the councils choice."

"Rae..calm down." Beast boy murmured into her ear.

"One…One last look then Gar? At the city?"

Garfield Logan smiled slightly, he wrapped his arms around her, and they looked out to Jump City.

"Raven, it's time."

"Together?" She asked Beast Boy.

"Always."

And the pair walked hand in hand through the portal, suitcases in tow, and Arella followed, nursing probably broken ribs.

**There you go, tell me what you think, and prepare to meet the denizens of Azarath.**

**Also, if this has been done before, I am sorry, say so in a PM. If not, I shall continue writing this.**

**Until next time….**

**Cult'r out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, another update already, but first..**

**Blakdawn, whilst I know what you mean by the plot and characterisations, For one, the plot is different( I made sure of this, I've written most of the story already, and read ****'Tough times in jump city' to make sure it isn't the same plot, characters or anything.****) and the characterisation of Robin has got a meaning (You'll learn that later.). **

**Sunshine-Midnight123, Ta' very much.**

** Wolvmbm****, Yes, it will have romance in it, and yes it will be BBRae, but also Squire and an OC, hope you enjoy them both!**

**Now that is out the way, on with the show!**

The fires began again, a large group of chainmail and leather clad people walked into the makeshift camp, and at its head was a young man, his face hidden by a leather hood. As the group marched in, the young man climbed and stood on top of a table.

"My friends! Do you know what the Scion council is proposing? They have the nerve to ask if I'd get married. Married, to someone I have never met! To be a bargaining chip in their games of power. But I say Nay!" He yelled, and was met by cheering, he continued "Soon, we will go into the cradle of their power, we are the faceless, nameless children of Azarath, we will never be denied!"

Faraway, in Azarath city, Raven , Beast Boy and Arella stepped out of the portal.

"Welcome home, daughter." Arella said, crutching her chest. Beast Boy stared at the golden city, Spires that skimmed the roof of the world, plated with pure gold blocked out most of the lower, slum regions.

"Raven? Is this where you were born?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yes Gar, it is."

"Raven. The Scion council wants to see you." Arella stated.

"Excuse me?" Raven said "But they can't order me around. I may have been born here, but Earth is my home!"

"Not by Azarath law. The Scions changed it. As of last month, Azarath is your legal home." Arella said "They have every legal power to make you marry whomever they want, and it is probably going to be the leader of the Odin rebels. You'll be like your Tamaranian friend." Arella smiled, thinking this would sway her daughter. "Now, we must go. The Scions are waiting."

The young man sat in his tent, pouring over a letter that read:

_Everything you've worked for, has nearly reached its climax. You and your Odin rebels are going to win this 'war'. The Scions think that if they get you to marry someone, you'll have to stop._

_It is a trap._

_I tell you this as I still care about you, you are my son after all, even if you were just a spare key. Prepare my son it will all be over soon._

"Jula, get in here." He yelled.

The girl called Jula, her hazel-brown hair tied in a ponytail and garbed in a soft pale blue robe, opened the flaps of the tent, "You yelled?"

"Yes, I need to go into the city, drop off a letter in the normal spot, if you would."

Jula walked over to the young man and sat on his lap.

"Sure Hun, you only need to ask my Squire." She teased.

"Squire? I like that. Squire, the equalizer of Azarath. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

Jula rested her head on Squires chest. "Mhm."

In the massive dome at the heart of the Azarath Citadel, The Scions sat waiting.

"Will she do it?" One asked.

"She will if we tell her to."

"But will He?"

"Perhaps. And if He kills Her, We lose nothing."

The doors swung open, and Raven stepping into the room, "Well?"

"Raven, daughter of Arella, welcome home. I assume you've been told why you're here?"

"Yes, but you can take your marriage, and shove it where th-"

"Enough." A voice rippled across the room.

"Mother Scion! I am sorry for Miss Roth's near-obscenity."

"Nevermind that, we all swear from time to time." The Mother Scion cackled.

"You want to marry me with someone? Bring him so I can meet him. Until then, my answer will always be no." Raven said, and turned on her foot and exited the room.

"Do you think she realises?" One Scion asked.

"What, that her leader was replaced? No. She will be told after her magic has been stripped and the Odin rebels crushed." The Mother Scion said.

**There you go, a cliffy of sorts. Read, review and stuff.**

**Cult'r out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again, and this time it's just a short. So enjoy. More will be here soon!**

Jula tugged on her hood, she hated going into the big city, but Squire had asked her, and as his dearest and closest friend, she had obliged.

Now she was sitting on a bench in the grand square, formed by the space between the four main Scion family towers. She was deep in enemy territory. "Squire will definitely make it up to me tonight" She thought slyly.

A woman sat next to her, a woman in grey.

This was normal.

What was not normal was that the woman began talking, her voice was soft, but clearly was hiding something.

"Jula, I trust you are well?" She asked.

"I..err…Yes. Everything is going well." Jula replied cautiously.

"And what of you and Squire? "

"H..How do you know?" Jula said sliding across the bench away from the woman.

"I can read minds, remember?"

"I…He…We…I love him, he loves me." Jula stammered.

"Oh? Well he seems to be quite the catch." The woman smirked. To which Jula blushed profusely.

"Take the bloody letter already." She said, handing it over.

The woman took it nodding her thanks, Jula stood up.

"I don't know why you are helping us. But if you harm Squire in anyway, I will cut your heart from your chest, slowly." Jula said slowly, hate lacing every word.

"Of course. I'd expect no less."

*scene break*

Back in the Odin rebel camp, Jula had arrived back at Squires tent.

"Squire? It's Jula. Can I come in?" She whispered.

"Jula? Sure, come on in"

Jula stepped through the tent flaps, and pulled her hood down. Squire looked up from his desk, a to-scale model of Azarath city was in the centre of it, there were various markers across the map.

Squire turned on his swivel chair. "Whats up Jula, you okay?"

Jula walked over to Squire and curled up on his lap.

"You'll never guess what that woman asked…."

**And there you go, the other side of the conflict which will be coming across the horizon.**

**No BB/Rae this time, but there will be next time, I promise.**

**Until then,**

**Cult'r out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again, thanks to those of you that reviewed, and sorry for the last chapter being so very short. This one's longer, I promise!**

**Same old disclaimer as always, I don't own TT, but I sure as hell wish I did.**

In the great dome of the scion council, the mother scion surveyed her city, she tapped her chin. The Rebel leader had agreed to have a meeting via commlink, her people would try and locate his trace, and thus knowing were to target. She would then invade Odin Island, and execute all those that stood against her.

But.

There was something. A flicker. This, Squire as he called himself, had power. Not the power to influence people's minds however. This perplexed her. The other thing that was perplexing her was the Roth girl's infuriating infatuation with the green skinned boy. She would marry Squire, it would be totally legal, and if he died, she wouldn't be able to marry the 'boy she loved wholeheartedly'. It was for the best…

There was a knock on the door.

"Mother Scion, it is time. We're ready for you in the commroom." A hooded scion said, not looking at her, and turning to go after the message was given.

*scene break*

Squire and Jula stepped out of their tent, Jula giggling like a schoolgirl, his arm around her. He led her to their commtent, Various officers of his were already there, he greeted them, not as a commander, but as a friend and turned his side of the commlink on.

"You're three seconds late." The harsh voice of the Mother Scion barked from the otherside. "How do you expect there to be peace if you aren't ever on time?"

"Shut up you old crone." One of the officers (A well build man garbed in a monks habit, but with a battle axe strapped to his back) Said nonchalantly.

"Lexivus." Squire threatened under his breath "We are trying to get peace, we do not need any distractions."

"Well then Squire, as you know we want you to marry one of the Scion daughters, validating your claim to independence and all of the things that come with it." The Mother Scion droned "We can also give a name to her now…Raven Roth."

Squire didn't make any notion of anger, or any emotion, the fact is, he knew a reason why he couldn't marry Raven, for now he'd play it cool he thought.

"Raven Roth? Purple hair, spawn of Trigon, Grey skin, shagging the green one she brought with her?" Squire smirked, "Of course."

The Mother Scion fizzled out on her end, and Squire turned off his side.

"Squire? Are you reall-" Jula began, but before she could finish, Squire had slammed his lips to hers.

It took a few minutes for one of the Officers to cough loudly for the pair to break away from each other.

"Of course not, I can't marry her, I don't want to marry her, not when I've got you Jula." He murmured into her ear, to which she melted.

"You're sooo sweet. Y'know that?"

"Mhm, you keep telling me. Now Jula, I hate to ask you this but…"

*scene break*

Raven had taken Beast Boy out into the city itself, whilst they walked, they chatted with each other, and somehow ended up kissing each other fiercely to avoid talking to the Mother Scion, whom was walking in the city. Afterward, neither of them complained.

They were so blissfully unaware of their surroundings that Raven accidentally dumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said, the Girl, clad in a pale blue robe and hood, merely nodded.

"'S fine. 'M on my way to deliver a letter, any clue were the Roth estate is?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Raven Roth, I'll deliver it for you." Raven said, smiling as kindly as she could, and the girl handed the letter over.

"Who's it from anyway?"

"Just say to y'mother it's from Jesse." The girl replied, before turning on her heel and walking back the way she came.

"Who's Jesse?" Beast boy asked, having been blanked by the girl.

"I have no clue Gar."

**So there you go…**

**Read/review please, ta' again to all those that already have, and stay tuned, 'cos those who know who Jesse is, your dead wrong. At least in this story.**

**Cult'r, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again *nods*. Fair warning with his one, it has a kid with a gun and all of that crap that makes this a T rated story.**

Raven knocked on her mother's door, after there was no reply, she entered and placed the letter that mysterious girl had given her. She looked around the office, it was a basic, cream office, with paintings and bookshelves piled high with magical tomes. Raven sighed, and selected one at random titled "_A'il M'val" _or in English, "The art of Runecraft." She smiled and left.

After the door closed, Arella re-emerged from the shadows, and Squire slid the bookcase aside, behind it was a small cabin-like room. It looked comfy. As in his tent back in his camp, Jula was asleep on the bed inside.

"That was almost too close." Squire remarked. To which Arella nodded.

"Indeed. You do know you have less than a week until you're marrying her, right?"

"I am not marrying my bloody sister! D'you know how wrong that is?" Squire smirked.

"My point exactly."

"I have a plan though…"

"Oh?"

"Well, we disguise Jula as Raven, I act as if she's Raven and she acts like Raven, we marry and it's all legal and stuff, the Scion council agree to peace, Raven and Mister Logan can go home, and me and Jula would be married." Squire explained.

Arella's jaw had dropped. "That is clever…"

"I can sense a 'but' on its way."

"But, the Scion council will test her to make sure."

"Ah well, it is only an idea."

"I know, but the Scion council will figure it out."

In the sideroom, Jula stirred and awoke.

"I heard you talkin' about me." She said.

"You took your time waking up." Squire.

"Well, we didn't get to sleep last night, did we?" She grinned.

"Far far too much information the pair of you." Arella grimaced.

*scene break*

High above Azarath city, in the Private rooms of the Mother Scion, the middle-aged woman that currently held office, Alsa Alarana, sipped her cup of tea. It was one of her daily rituals, and as she sipped, she thought of a way to be rid of the Odin. And it came to her.

"Servant, get in here!" She yelled, and a servant loyally came to her side.

"Take me to block one of the Unuru prison. I have need of an inmate."

"Of course Mother Scion."

*scene break to a few years before*

The boy was wearing a red duffle coat, and in his hand was Glock pistol. He fired off a round at the security forces that were chasing him. The bullet punching into the chest of one of the personnel and she stumbled a bit, and pitched backward. The boy was now a murderer.

The boy pelted down the streets, firing the Glock every so often, a broad, savage grin on his face. He soon ran out of bullets, and stopped running. Surrendering to the 'police'.

He had given his name as Jarred Wrath. He was put in a cell, charged with murder and forgotten.

A week later however, he got out, having snapped the necks of a number of prison guards, his cellmate, and the prison governor. At the trial, he stood in the accused box smirking. He pleaded guilty and was sentenced to permanent solitary confinement. Until that was, today.

*scene break to the present*

Jarred pressed his face against the bars and grinned evilly at the Mother Scion.

"Evenin', or Mornin' Miss. 'ow can this humble servant of Trigon serve you this fine, fine day?" He asked.

The Mother Scion looked the boy up and down, he had wild punkish hair, blood red eyes, and was dressed in the normal grey prison uniform.

"I cannot believe it has come to this…." She started.

"But?" Jarred hissed through a grin.

"I need you to kill someone."

"Wait, you want me, a servant of _Trigon _walking about your city?"

"…Yes. So long as you kill the target."

"Sounds fair. Whos the mark?"

*scene break*

Raven was wondering barefoot in the Roth home, she sighed, as she walked to her mother's office again, she had read her book and was going to put it back. She walked up to the door and heard put of a conversation, she peered through the keyhole.

"The Mother Scion is releasin' someone to kill us." The boy with a hood said.

"I know." Arella confirmed.

"And we should really tell her shouldn't we?" The girl said.

"Yes we should." The hooded boy said and turned toward the door.

"I know y'are listening Raven, Come in." He said.

Raven obeyed, and stepped into the room, three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Raven, you will forget everything you just heard." Arella warned, her eyes glowing white.

"Madame Roth, there is no need for unpleasantries. Raven will need to find out eventually." He turned to Raven.

"I am Squire, leader of the Odin rebels. This is my other half…err….Girlfriend, Jula."

*scene break*

Jarred was wearing his red duffle coat again, he went to the great north bridge, and stared out to Odin island. He smirked savagely.

"Oh how I have waited for this."

"Haven't we all." Came a voice, and two other young people appeared at his side. One was a girl in a blue robe, but had a red trim, the other was a boy in an open sleeveless sweatshirt and a long sleeve white tee-shirt.

"Hello Jesse, Jane." Jarred said.

"Hello brother." Jane murmured.

"Shall we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jesse said, and raised his arm and held his palm out vertically, and flexed his fingers.

And a massive gust of wind ripped across the street.

In the midst of the fleeing crowd the trio vanished into the masses.

**And there you go.**

**Sorry if it was confusing. But hey,**

**All the usual stuff.**

**Cult'r out.**


End file.
